


Please, Just Hold Me (Loki x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Making Out, Making Up, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You obtain a new boyfriend in the hopes to mend hurt emotions. But your ex is the only one allowed to hold you when he ends up breaking your heart. (Comfort and Make Up Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Just Hold Me (Loki x Reader)

"Loki..." You murmured, hugging the pillow like a surrogate teddy bear. "Please."

The room changed. At least the air did. You could feel him now, his heavy presence permeating the darkness.  A warm hand pressed into your back, soothing your aching body for a moment. You laid still among your bedsheets, waiting for him to crawl in after you. Loki still hovered over your being, looking concerned under a thick mask of arrogance.

"You called?" He tilted his head, rounding the room so he could face your tear filled eyes. "My love, who has hurt you?"

You tried to answer before choking back a sob, dissolving into a deeper sadness. Trying to say it aloud made the pain sharper.

"Tell me his name. Tell me so I can cut his mortal string short. I'll make him feel a pain much worse than yours." Loki spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't." You whispered with a crack in your voice. "Could you, I, I just need you to hold me."

He finally got into the bed, his armor disappearing out of necessity. He wore only his slacks and undershirt. The god gripped you tight, letting you curl into him. It was so surreal. You were strong and independent. You never let him use his power to benefit you, you always stood on your own two feet. Now, you were a trembling, delicate little girl in his arms. It confused Loki, and angered him. The world should revere you as a goddess but all it really did was let you down.

"Darling," He began again, his voice attempting a soothing tone. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it, I promise."

"You can't." You pressed a hand over your chest, looking up at his blurry form. "My heart, it's..."

"Broken. I can still fix it." He swore as he pressed his forehead to yours.

You two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Loki stewed over the fact that your pathetic Midgardian boyfriend had left you. You didn't need to explain, he took advantage of the fact he could feel the very nature of your thoughts. Loki loved you, and you loved him, but had never really advanced on the matter. He lived an entire world over from you, and your mortal form could never keep up with the God of Mischief. One day, you would grow old while he had hardly felt a minute pass. It would hurt more to stay than to go.

"What did he mean to you?"

"What?"

"What did he mean to you?" Loki asked again, hurt evident in his clear green eyes.

You were a beautiful young woman. He should expect, especially with no claims upon you, that the gentlemen of this realm would come to call.  To know that some other piece of filth had his hands on you, that he kissed you, made you feel warm under his touch, Loki could barely stomach it. He watched over your dreams regularly, and this dark hearted man had featured in one or two. Quite a few unlucky people on Earth experienced awful days as Loki threw a temper tantrum, expelling his lies and tricks onto the Midgard.

"He was someone." You spoke finally, clearing your voice of heavy emotion. "Something. Something to hold on to. I just wanted to feel something. I guess he didn't feel anything in return." You pulled at the edges of his shirt, looking desperate. "Please, Loki, make me feel something. Anything but this."

It was times like these in which Loki thanked his godly power. It took that much strength the resist you right now. Any less control over his emotions and he would have taken you right then, even in your moment of weakness.

"Darling, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "But never like this. Your want should be because you want to remember, not because you want to forget."

Your eyes, wide with embarrassment, looked down now, trying to evade his piercing gaze.

"There's no need for regret," Loki felt the shift in you, kicking himself for turning you away. "Someday very soon we will make love, and I will mark you as my own. Inside and out. But for now, I am quite content with loving you in silence. It is an honor to do just that. And to know that somewhere in your gigantic heart, there is a place for me, well, what better place could there be for a King to rule?"

You pressed your swollen lips to his, pressing into his sweetness. It still had the same spark as your first kiss, the same feeling that this was incredibly right yet terribly wrong. That two people that were never meant to know each other, let alone be together, had somehow struck down the spirits of fate with a love that ran deeper than ever imagined.

"Can we try again?" You spoke against his lips, sending shivers down his spine. "I don't care if it isn't right for us to be together."

"I would like nothing better." Loki rolled on top of you, acting like a shield against the rest of his retched Earth. "You deserve someone who will worship you. I must warn you to be careful, though. Once you've awoken my love for you, there's no possible way I could hide it again."

"I love you too." You nodded with a wry smile, offering up your lips as payment for his repressed emotions.

 

Loki still held you in his arms, kissed with a roughness that felt possessive, and your heart started to feel at ease. It was still bruised like an old apple, but the cracks had ceased to exist. In Loki's own chest, a casing of ice had began to melt. It was fascinating. That a human could have ever made him tremble, made him wish for something more. That a soul so cold could have ever loved someone so _warm._


End file.
